


hands against the headboard

by deathsweetqueen



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Roleplay, STONY Bingo 2018, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Stony Bingo, Top Steve Rogers, everyone is happy and living in the Avengers Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathsweetqueen/pseuds/deathsweetqueen
Summary: When Captain America shows up to save Tony Stark from his kidnapping attempt, he finds the one he's supposed to save in a very delicate situation.All Tony wants to do is show his gratitude, and today, he finally gets the chance.(Alternatively, Steve and Tony have a few fantasies on their to-do list, and they're starting with the 'damsel in distress and knight in shining armour' one.)





	hands against the headboard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "kink: held down" square on my Stony Bingo card.
> 
> Basically, these guys are such dorks and they're enacting the princess-brave rescuer fantasy. 
> 
> This is pretty much all smut, everyone, so if that makes you uncomfortable, it's probably best if you back away.

“Tony? Can I come in now?” Steve asks, impatiently, from outside the door.

“Just a second!” Tony calls out, testing the strength of the cuffs one last time.

When they don’t break under the force of Tony pulling his wrists away from the headboard, he deems them satisfactory and adjusts his position on the bed, making sure that the sheet only covers enough of him to give the impression of subjugation.

“Okay, you can come in now.”

Steve storms into the room with a thunderous shout, clad in his Captain America uniform and cowl, shield in hand. He looks so resplendent and righteous in the red, white and blue that Tony can’t help but grinning, but he quickly hides it under an expression of fear.

“Oh, oh, Captain America!” he cries out, shrilly.

Steve takes a broad look around the room for posterity’s sake, before double-taking at the picture that Tony presents on the bed, his wrists bound by cuffs secured to the headboard of his giant bed, sheet haphazardly thrown over his naked body with just enough skin showing to make him look vulnerable.

Tony watches as Steve’s pupils go wide-blown until they’re just swirls of something dark and cloudy.

“Have you come to save me, Captain America?” he asks, in a small voice.

Steve clears his throat, shaking his head. “Yes, Mr Stark, I’ve come to save you,” he declares, valiantly. “Now, I need to know, are your attackers still here?”

Tony shakes his head, meekly. “No, they’re not. They left a little while ago when they heard you coming.”

“They left you like this?” Steve’s voice is sceptical.

Tony shrugs. “I don’t know if they planned to hurt me, or they were just looking to humiliate me, but they didn’t seem in a hurry to get me out of these things.” He jingles the shackles.

“Well,” Steve shakes his head. “I’m just glad you’re safe and sound, Mr Stark, and I found you without any trouble,” he says, kindly.

“You can call me Tony, you know,” Tony says, slyly. “After all, you are my knight in shining armour.”

Tony can see Steve’s blush through his cowl, which he promptly divests himself off, unbuckling the ends and pulling it off to reveal a head of messy, sweat-damp blonde hair that Tony aches to run his fingers through.

“Oh,” Tony gasps and then looks down at his lap like he’s some blushing maiden from those Harlequin romance novels that Natasha pretends she doesn’t read. “I’m sorry.”

Steve frowns. “Excuse me, Mr-Tony,” he amends, quickly. “What are you sorry for?”

If Tony could wring his hands together, he’d be doing that just to complete the picture of self-indulgent shame.

“It’s just you’re so handsome and I was staring, which I shouldn’t have. It’s not appropriate at all. After all, I should be grateful that someone even came for me, let alone someone like you.”

Steve rubs the back of his neck when the red becomes too hard to ignore (Tony wonders if he’s actually embarrassed by what Tony’s saying or if his lover is just that good of an actor; in any case, he absolutely adores the _aw shucks_ persona he seemed to have adopted).

“You don’t have to be grateful.” Steve’s voice drops in tenor. “Of course, I came for you. And you don’t have to be embarrassed, especially for staring. I haven’t stopped looking at you since I broke inside, and that’s much worse, considering everything you’ve been through. I should be apologising to you.”

Steve’s eyes run over him, lingering on his broad shoulders, lithe abdomen and all the skin almost showing through the sheet draped over his lap, even though he’s already hard, his cock curving up against his belly in wait.

Tony makes a small noise of want at the hungry, _greedy_ look in his eyes, and almost thrusts his hips in the air, if it would mean that Steve would get his arse over here and finally take advantage of the pretty picture he’s presenting for him.

But Steve is a connoisseur of sex nowadays, at least since Tony took his virginity, and he prefers to take his time, much to Tony’s frustration.

Fuck that, fuck time, Tony wants to be fucked _now_.

Steve, knowing that Tony’s impatience is brutal, comes around the other side of the bed, sitting on top of the mattress just beside him, so close that Tony can feel the heat of Steve’s thigh pressed against his side.

“Tell me, Tony, did your kidnappers say why they wanted you?” Steve rumbles, splaying a large, warm palm across Tony’s stomach.

Tony pouts, fluttering his eyelashes, deliberately. “They wanted a ransom, of course, and they said I was pretty,” he mutters. “Bastards.”

Steve clucks his tongue in sympathy. “I’m so sorry they treated you so badly, Tony,” he murmurs, running the tips of his fingers through Tony’s hair briefly.

Tony leans into the touch and sighs.

“I’m just glad you came for me,” he says, all shy and assuming.

Steve runs his teeth over his lower lip. “I’ll always come for you, Tony,” he swears.

Tony swallows hard, because that isn’t part of the roleplay; he knows Steve’s Captain America face and he knows his Steve face, and this was most certainly his Steve face.

Fuck, he loves this man.

He wants to spend the rest of his life, however short or however long it may be, loving this man.

Tony lowers his eyes so that he’s looking up at him through the sweep of his long, dark eyelashes.

“I appreciate it, and if you let me, I’d like to show my gratitude,” he says, quietly.

Steve blinks. “Oh?”

“Well,” Tony drawls. “It might require you disregarding your moral compass, if that sounds okay?”

Steve raises an eyebrow. “And why would it require me disregarding my moral compass?”

Tony’s lips twitch and he tugs at the shackles, deliberately, giving him a pointed look.

“Oh!” Steve exclaims, blushing hot and hard. “I didn’t realise you meant _that_.” He hesitates. “Are you absolutely sure? I don’t want you to think you’re obligated to or anything; I’ll still get you out of here even if you don’t want to, or you change your mind.” He insists.

Tony blushes himself. “I _want_ to,” he says, sheepishly. “I… I’ve had… _thoughts_.” He murmurs it like it’s the most embarrassing thing he’s ever admitted to. “Ever since I first saw you fight on TV, I just… I went to bed that night and had these dreams, and you were there, and you were in your uniform, just like you are now, and you looked so handsome and you wanted me so badly. And then you just… _had_ me.”

Steve’s eyes are blown completely through, at this point, and he licks his lips.

Tony doesn’t have the use of his hands, so he uses his knee to nudge Steve in the back lightly.

“So, uh, would you be interested?” he asks, hopefully.

If Steve were to look behind him, he’d definitely know that Tony was interested.

Steve clears his throat. “Are you really sure about this?” he asks, worriedly. “I know I’ve asked you this already, but I just want to make sure that you’re doing this for the right reasons, not because you think I expect something in return, or because you feel the need to repay me. Because you don’t,” he says, hurriedly.

Tony smiles and arches his hips, spreading them a little such that the sheet covering his lap becomes pretty much useless.

“Steve, I want this,” he insists. “I promise.”

Steve swallows hard. “Okay. Okay, then.”

“Good.”

Steve takes a deep breath and leans down, his pink mouth pressing against Tony’s. Tony moans straight into the kiss, tugging at the shackles with just enough frustration that Steve hears the sound, pulling back. He eyes them with worry, something which Tony knows isn’t part of the act.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to get you out of those things?” he asks, lowly.

 _Poor baby_ , Tony laments.

Tony shrugs, getting back into character. “Actually…” he pauses. “If I keep them on, it’s just like my fantasy,” he admits, shamefully.

Steve reels back a little, surprised by the revelation, but goes with it. “Only if you’re sure,” he cautions once more. “And if you change your mind, at any time, just let me know, or, uh, if your mouth is busy,” he goes pink. “Maybe just kick me or something to get my attention.”

“Of course,” Tony insists.

That’s just good bondage etiquette.

Steve is always so thoughtful.

Steve starts kissing him again, all gentle, like he’s made of porcelain, or he’s actually the damsel he’s pretending to be. Tony wishes he could wrap his arms around Steve, or rake them through his hair, but he forces himself to remain still, as Steve plunders his mouth like he’s one of his missions.

He loves it when Steve takes charge.

“My, my, Captain Rogers,” he breathes when Steve pulls away, his mouth red and plump and his eyes dark. “I never thought you could kiss like _that_!”

Steve chuckles; it’s a low, warm sound, like melted chocolate. “Well, I don’t go around kissing people; I hardly have a reputation for it.”

“Well,” Tony begins, a little dazed from the kiss (he’s always dazed from Steve’s mouth). “I’d definitely give you A+++ for effort _and_ skill.”

Steve grins down at him and dips his fingers in his hair. “Thank you,” he murmurs.

He leans down and starts kissing him again, his hands dropping from Tony’s jaw and neck down to his bare waist, as he starts to stroke the dip in Tony’s pelvic bone.

Tony nudges his hips upwards, insistently, his hard cock rubbing up against Steve’s hip through the sheet, wetting the thin cotton with his pre-come, which Steve deliberately ignores.

Steve breaks away with a noise when the need to breathe becomes too much for him to continue to ignore. He looks down at Tony, lying there in the bed, and Tony wonders if he looks like one of those debauched heroines from Natasha’s novels – to be fair, that was the aesthetic he was going for with this little roleplay of theirs.

Steve can hide it all he wants, but there was always a dream of being the brave rescuer, the knight who slayed the dragon, and perhaps got a Pauline Marvin or Ann Darrow for himself.

Steve shakes his head. “I need to know before we go any further, Tony; have you done this before?” he asks, curiously.

Tony ducks his head down, deliberately. “Of course not,” he blusters. “I’m not a _loose_ person.”

They had played at the virgin kink a long time ago when Steve had actually been a virgin, and it made for good orgasms, but there was just something about the role reversal, considering he’d never been as ‘pure’ in a sexual sense as Steve was, back before they started having sex-sex.

But, now, Tony finally gets the chance to try it for himself.

Steve makes a noise of regret, thumbing Tony’s pelvic bone again. “I didn’t mean to insult you, Tony. I just needed to know in case we go any further,” he explains.

Tony pretends to flush. “I’ve never done this before, I promise.”

Steve softens, and he runs one of his fingers down the length of his cheek, spiralling around his facial hair.

“I believe you,” he murmurs. “And I’ll go slow, I promise.”

“I trust you,” Tony pants.

Steve gives him such a warm grin, it might as well have been made of sunshine. He slides to his feet and starts removing his uniform, while Tony watches him intently (he’d never turn down a free striptease from Steve). There are numerous unbuckles and they all hiss when they’re unfastened. First comes off the torso of the uniform, the star peeling away, but revealing miles and miles of glorious, defined skin that Tony would spend hours licking if he could. Then comes the pants, and he’s thankfully commando underneath, so there’s not much shimmying to do, but it drops with enough drama that Tony would probably laugh in any other circumstance.

Instead, he’s drawn to just how hard Steve is, his cock thick, the tip damp with pre-come and almost purple, curving up to his belly.

Tony shifts a little on the bed and runs a tongue over his lower lip.

Steve catches the sight, his eyes going darker, if that were even possible.

“Do you like that, Tony?” his voice comes out a rumble, almost teasing. His hand falls to his cock and palms it deliberately. “Do you want my cock?”

“I do,” Tony moans, shamelessly fucking the air.

“Tony,” Steve says with awe. “You really want this, don’t you?”

Tony looks up. “I _always_ want you,” he insists.

Steve softens entirely, all cocksure lust deflating inside him. “Pausing the roleplay for a moment, you’re the love of my life, Tony Stark,” he swears.

“Dear God, you are hopeless,” Tony moans, dropping his head down onto the pillow, but Steve’s words make something warm and thick blossom in his chest. “You are such a sap,” he says, fondly.

“I’m _your_ sap,” Steve says, quietly.

“You are,” Tony mutters. “And if I absolutely have to say it,” he begins, feigning exasperation. “My life would be nothing without you, Steve Rogers,” he says, dramatically.

Steve grins. “Good to know.”

“Roleplay restart?” Tony questions.

“Yep,” Steve agrees and clears his throat, getting back into character. “Can I touch you now, Tony?”

Tony rubs his thighs together for some sort of friction. “Always.”

Steve’s touch starts off quite sentimental, from his shoulders across his chest, where the arc reactor scars lie, down his stomach and the strip of thin, dark hair leading to his groin, where his cock throbs in anticipation. He strips the sheet off, revealing Tony’s lithe form lying in the bed.

“You’re beautiful,” he hums.

Tony blushes. “Thank you.” He flutters his eyelashes.

Steve leans down and starts kissing him again, slow and tempting such that it gets Tony’s heart rate scurrying up and his skin turning hot, while Steve lets his hands wander.

“What do you want, Tony?” he says, roughly, against Tony’s neck, where a very nice hickey is already purpling.

“I want you to use me and put me away wet,” Tony declares, breathlessly.

Steve chokes in surprise and pulls away, his cock twitching at the mere proposition.

“Tony,” he says, staggered. “How do you even know to say such things?”

Tony shrugs and avoids his gaze. “I read a lot,” he confesses, bashfully. “And just because I’m a virgin doesn’t mean I don’t know what I like.”

Steve licks his lips. “You really want that from me?”

“I do,” Tony insists. “I want you to use me, in whichever way you see fit.”

“Fuck,” Steve moans, dropping his head to nip his way across Tony’s collarbone. “The things you say, the way you look at me, I might just come right now.”

“You’re a super soldier, aren’t you?” Tony says, provocatively. “I’m sure you could get it up a second time.”

“And a third time, and a fourth time, and a fifth time,” Steve teases.

“Let’s just start with once or twice, and then go from there, Casanova,” Tony says, starting to sound more like his true personality, before he shakes his head. “Shit, I mean, can you _really_ come that many times?” he asks in mock wonder.

“I can come as many times as it takes to leave you a wrung-out, wrecked mess in these sheets,” Steve growls, rubbing his cock against Tony’s hip, leaving a deliberate wet streak across his skin, as if he were marking him.

“Oh, _Captain_ ,” Tony sighs. “You shouldn’t say those things,” he scolds, half-heartedly. “If someone heard you, they might think I was some sort of… easy thing.”

Steve’s lips twitch, both of their swallowing down that piece of irony, considering their more than active sex life.

“I’m sorry if I offended you, Tony,” Steve murmurs. “I’d never want to hurt you in any way.”

“The only way to not hurt me is if you get inside me now,” Tony says, boldly.

Steve thrusts forward at those words, moaning desperately. “You’ll be the end of me, I swear,” he rasps.

“I hope it’s a good end,” Tony hums. He pouts. “You stopped touching me; why did you stop touching me?”

“Greedy,” Steve says, fondly.

It takes a bit of haphazard and awkward manoeuvring, but he manages to splay himself across the bed alongside Tony, and the heat of their bared skin is finally pressed together.

Tony whines and lets his legs fall open, so that Steve can settle between them and Tony can grind his cock against Steve’s well-defined abdomen.

“Steve, I want you,” he moans.

Steve kisses him hard, swallowing the rest of his whines, hooking both of his legs around Steve’s hips. He slides a hand between their bodies, palming at Tony’s hard cock until Tony starts shaking.

“No, wait,” Tony gasps.

Steve pulls back, a little in worry. “Is something wrong, Tony?”

“I just… I don’t want foreplay. I want you inside me, _now_.”

“Are you sure?” Steve asks, deliberately.

“Fuck me, Captain. Please,” he says, shamelessly, rubbing up against him. “Please, Steve, I want your cock. I need to feel you fucking into me with that big, hard cock. _Pleasepleaseplease_.”

Tony knows he’s dramatizing it a little bit, with the quintessential porn talk, but to be fair, it is playing right into their elaborate princess-and-knight-in-shining-armour roleplay.

“It’s okay, Tony,” Steve soothes. “I’ll fuck you. I’ll fuck you good and hard, and then everything’ll be okay, won’t it?”

“Yes,” Tony moans, like Steve’s cock is the only way for to continue living (on some occasions, it really is; they can never forget the sex pollen fiasco).

Steve hikes himself up, so that he’s resting on his knees on the bed, his feet hanging over the edge. His cock is flushed and pointed, scraping against Tony’s shoulder (they’ve done this enough times that Steve knows that Tony doesn’t mind if he rubs his cock up against some part of Tony every now and then, and that definitely goes both ways).

“We need something like lube,” Steve murmurs. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Tony stares at Steve’s cock, just inches away from him. “Actually, maybe stow the lube for a moment. I’ve got an idea.”

Steve looks down at Tony with a raised eyebrow. “Oh?”

Tony clears his throat. “Oh, Steve,” he begins, all breathless. “There is just _one_ thing I’ve always wanted to try; do you think that we could maybe… I understand if it’s too much or it sounds too odd or makes me look too _wanton_ …”

Steve leans down and kisses Tony’s flushed cheekbone. “You can tell me anything, Tony. I won’t ever judge you for it,” he says, solemnly.

Tony licks his lips. “Well, if you want, and _only_ if you want, you could, maybe, put your cock in my mouth, and I could suck it?” he asks, a little high-pitched.

Steve moans, roughly, and palms his cock as it trickles with pre-come. “Tony, oh, Tony, where do you come up with such things?”

“I told you; I dream of these things,” Tony says, delicately. He hesitates visibly. “Are you okay with that? Did I overstep or something?”

“No, of course not,” Steve reassures. “But I just need to know: do you even know what you’re asking?”

“I do,” Tony keens. “I want to suck your cock.”

“Have you thought about it, Tony?” Steve wonders, running his thumb over Tony’s lower lip, which is already a little red and swollen from all of their kissing, imagining how it would stretch obscenely around his cock. “Have you thought about me fucking your mouth, using you desperately?”

“Yes,” Tony growls. “Yes, I have.”

“Did it make you hard?” Steve demands. “Did you rub off against the sheets, thinking about me fucking your mouth and making you swallow my come?”

“Yes, yes, _fuck_ , it did. Please, Steve, I want that so badly. Please let me suck your cock,” Tony begs,

“If that’s what you want,” Steve says, gruffly.

He takes his cock in hand and pulls on it, his legs shaking slightly, as he shuffles closer to Tony’s mouth, which parts as he edges near, reaching out and licking the head just briefly.

“Oh, shit,” Steve rasps, jerking into that one motion.

Tony looks up at him through his eyelashes, as Steve feeds just the head of his cock in between his lips. Tony moans, roughly, thrusting his hips in the air, as he starts to suck. Steve’s hand winds into his air and tugs lightly, pulling his head back so that he can watch as Tony swallows him down like this is all he’s ever wanted in the world.

“That’s it, Tony,” he growls. “That’s it, honey. God, you suck cock so good. You sure this is your first time?”

Tony rolls his eyes and presses forward until he’s pulled in his entire length and he’s nuzzling into the thatch of soft, golden hair at the base of his cock.

Steve looks down, seeing the way that Tony’s cock twitches and leaves streaks of pre-come against his belly.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Steve says, awed, as if this is the first time Tony has put his mouth on him. “Fuck, could you come from this alone?”

Tony whines in protest; they both know he wants to come on Steve’s cock.

“Fine, fine,” he soothes. “I’ll fuck you, and then you can come.”

Tony huffs in gratitude, running his tongue over the thick vein on the underside of Steve’s cock, tasting his smooth, clean skin and damp sweat.

“God, look at you,” Steve moans. “I should just leave you like this. I should let you suck me off, come and then just leave you like this until I get hard again and then, we can go all over again. How would you like that, huh? If I used you like you were my sex toy?”

Tony swallows him down, licking desperately where the pre-come is still budding at the head of his cock.

Not for the first time, he wishes he had the use of his hands.

“That’s it, Tony. Take my cock, sweetheart,” Steve says, roughly. “God, you’re so fucking pretty sucking my cock.”

Tony preens at the compliment.

“I should take a photo, carry it with me always, so I remember this moment. But I don’t need to, do I, honey? You’d suck me off whenever and wherever I’d ask, wouldn’t you?”

Tony hums his agreement, letting the head of his cock touch the back of his throat briefly until he withdraws, his lips pursed around the head.

“Shit, Tony, I’m gonna come,” Steve warns, his thrusts becoming sloppy and swift, until he was basically rutting into Tony’s mouth.

Tony can see his legs shaking, so he does the one thing that he knows will make Steve come; he drags his teeth, lightly, over the length of him; the tension between pain and pleasure, the understanding that the continued existence of his cock was dependent on Tony not biting down, it sends him right over the edge and Steve thrusts, desperately, until he’s spilling inside Tony’s mouth.

Tony swallows, earnestly, keeping his lips a tight seal around the head of his cock so he doesn’t inadvertently spit out any of Steve’s come. Steve slumps back onto the bed, his hands trembling, as he tries to come out of the haze induced by the brutal orgasm.

“You are a demon,” Steve moans.

Tony laughs, the sound coming out like he has strep-throat. He gives him a smile like diamonds.

“Now, let’s have sex,” he says, cheerfully.

Steve chuckles. “Desperate?”

“I’ve been hard this whole time,” Tony whinges. “You got one orgasm already.”

“Hey, you wanted it this way,” Steve points out.

Tony groans. “I know, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be hard up. Okay, let’s do the sex.”

“You’re so romantic, Tony,” Steve gushes, mockingly.

“I _just_ had your cock in my mouth; what more do you want from me?” Tony asks, sarcastically.

“Fine,” Steve laughs, leaning down to kiss him on the mouth quickly. “Do we have lube anywhere?”

“Check in that drawer?” Tony motions to the bedside chest on the other side of the bed.

Steve crawls over him and fishes inside the drawer until he finds a few packets of lube, making a sound of triumph as he does so.

“Win,” he declares, happily, ignoring how Tony mutters _dork_ under his breath, and rips open the packets, making sure that his hands are thoroughly slick. “So, are we getting back into character?”

Tony shifts on the bed and spreads open his legs, licking his lips. “Are you going to fuck me now, Steve?” he says, innocently.

“I am, Tony,” Steve says, solemnly. “You’re sure you want to go through with this?”

Tony bites back the urge to roll his eyes and nods fervently. “Of course; I want to feel you inside me, Steve. It’s all I can think about,” he mewls.

“Good,” Steve rasps.

He settles between Tony’s legs, propping his legs wide open on his lap. He fists Tony’s cock, corkscrewing up to the head, as Tony thrusts emptily into his grip, moaning. His fingers slip downwards, to where the puckered skin lies, and he slathers it with as much lube as possible. One finger slides in, right to the base, and Tony chokes out something unintelligible, bearing down.

“Good?” Steve checks.

“Yes, good, very good. Fucking amazing. _Keep going_.”

Steve laughs, lightly, and before he knows it, he’s thrusting three fingers inside Tony, who welcomes him like this is where he wants to be for the rest of his life. Steve reaches down, unable to stop himself from kissing Tony’s lower abdomen, even though it probably has him fall out of character.

“Okay, I’m fine, get your cock inside me, now,” Tony insists.

“Are you sure?” Steve asks, worriedly.

“Honey, I love you, but if you don’t fuck me right the fuck now, I will get my fucking vibrator and finish the job myself, roleplay be damned,” Tony snaps.

Steve chuckles. “Fine, Tony. I’ve got you.”

Steve palms his cock, after making sure that Tony is as open as he can be. He presses forward, just the head of his cock nudging inside.

Tony growls. “Go faster.”

“Hey, if I’m pretending you’re a virgin, then I _can’t_ go faster,” Steve retorts.

Tony sighs and lies back against the pillow.

Soon enough, Steve jerks forward, the full length of him sinking inside Tony, and Steve visibly shakes from how warm and tight and _fucking amazing_ Tony feels right now, how much he doesn’t want to leave.

“Fuck, Steve,” Tony exhales.

“I know, honey,” Steve gasps, thrusting shallowly.

He picks up a rhythm that turns wild in no time. He leans over Tony, wrapping his lean legs around his hips, and settles his mouth on Tony’s neck, nipping at the warm, clean skin, as he fucks right into him. Tony jolts with every thrust, crying out as Steve strikes his prostate every single time, wrapping his hands in the chains because there is nothing else left for him to do with them.

“Tony, Tony, you feel so good,” Steve pants into Tony’s neck. “Fuck, sweetheart, I never want to stop fucking you.”

“Do I, Steve? Do I really feel good?”

“God, honey, you feel like heaven. I’d spend the rest of my life inside your tight little arse if I could.”

Tony moans, loudly.

“Oh, you like that, huh?” Steve demands, bottoming out. He fists his cock. “I want to keep you like this, spread open, like my toy. Would you like that, me fucking you whenever I want to? Is that what you dreamed of?”

“Yes,” Tony moans. “Yes, that’s exactly what I dreamed of. It’s what I want. Please, Steve.”

Steve is greedy enough that he thrusts back inside him, starting that untamed rhythm all over again. He leans down, kissing Tony fiercely, until something heavy and promising starts to build up inside him.

“Steve,” Tony chokes. “Don’t you dare stop.”

“Never,” Steve swears. “Fuck, I never want to stop this.”

“I’m almost there, Steve, come on,” Tony pleads.

“Yeah, okay, fuck,” Steve gasps.

He slips his hand between their bodies and grips Tony’s cock by the base. He pumps once, then twice, then thrice, and Tony comes all over his palm with a loud shout, sinking back against the bed, his skin damp with a sheen of sweat.

Steve withdraws, sitting back on his knees, and starts fisting his own cock.

Tony, seeing this, manages to draw strength from somewhere and shuffles up the bed, so that he can plant both his feet down on the mattress.

“Come _on_ me,” he pants, making sure to spread his legs and lift up, so that Steve can see where he’s all open and wet and red and still _aching_ for him, despite his fierce orgasm. “Come on, Steve, I want your come. _Please_.”

“Oh, Jesus, Tony,” Steve moans, still palming his cock. “That’s so fucking filthy.”

Tony manages a languid grin. “All for you, babe.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Steve moans and thrusts incoherently into the air, as he pumps thick, white streaks of come onto Tony’s hole, which is still flushed and throbbing.

The sight alone makes him start coming all over again.

He collapses onto the bed beside Tony with another resounding _fuck_ as the feeling returns to his extremities, gripping Tony by the hip and pulling him close.

“Are you sure you were a virgin?” Steve pants.

Tony voices his mock offence. “Captain Rogers, are you insinuating that I’m easy?” he demands.

He knows Steve’s resisting the urge to retort with a hundred different comments, and it almost makes Tony smile.

Instead, Tony kisses his collarbone and then his breastbone (and if his hands weren’t shackled to the headboard, he’d be groping at Steve’s chest and calling them _tits_ just to fuck with Steve).

“Shit,” Steve mutters. “Gotta get you out of these things, huh?” He reaches up and tugs at the metal until it splinters off in his hand and Tony can slips his hands free.

Tony shakes his hands out. “My arms are going to be sore tomorrow,” he comments, wryly, leaning back onto Steve’s chest and throwing an arm around him.

“I’ll give you a massage,” Steve offers.

“Oh,” Tony exclaims, his eyes lighting up. “That could be the next fantasy. How about it?”

Steve laughs. “Tony, sweetheart, I’m too tired to think about sex right now. Pitch it to me tomorrow.”

“Oh, come on, it’ll be fun. You can be my masseuse. And while I’m on the table, I get an erection, and you feel so terrible about everything that you give me a _hand_. How about it?” Tony waggles his eyebrows.

Steve stares at him. “That sounds terrible; try again.”

Tony pouts. “You are no fun at all.”

Steve leans back and wraps his arms around Tony. “Your exceptional orgasm would say differently.”

“Okay, how about I be the repairman and you be the househusband who doesn’t know how to fix the pipes?”

“No.”

“Client and hooker?”

“No.”

“Maid and lusty prince?”

“I think it should be the other way around, but no.”

“Doctor and patient?”

“No, Tony.”

“How about the teacher and his naughty student?”

There’s a pause.

“Fine, but I get to be the teacher.”


End file.
